A telecommunications system, such as a distributed antenna system (DAS), can include one or more head-end units and multiple remote units coupled to each head-end unit. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. Head-end units can be coupled to one or more base transceiver stations that can each manage wireless communications for different cell sites. A head-end unit can receive downlink signals from the base transceiver station and distribute downlink signals in analog or digital form to one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from user equipment devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units can transmit the uplink signals received from user equipment devices to the head-end unit. The head-end unit can transmit uplink signals to the serving base transceiver stations.
Typically, components of a DAS can be designed to transmit and receive baseband data as a discrete set of baseband channels selected from the entire network spectrum. Other channels in the network spectrum may include additional information that components of a DAS can use for system optimization and configuration. In some aspects, it may be desirable to configure components of a DAS to process both baseband data carrying wireless communication information and wideband data carrying information related to the entire network spectrum.